<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And it’s this life that we’ve created by 5ftjewishcactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165250">And it’s this life that we’ve created</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus'>5ftjewishcactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft, woman shaped Crowley [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley share a deliciously domestic morning with breakfast in bed, tea and coffee, and morning cuddles in their cottage in the South Downs, several years after the failed apocalypse. No matter what shape the other takes, they are still unreasonably in love with each other. Sometimes an angel just wants to be woman shaped with her woman shaped demon wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft, woman shaped Crowley [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And it’s this life that we’ve created</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of my "Soft, woman shaped Crowley" series, now including soft, woman shaped Aziraphale. You don't need to read the previous parts to understand this one. Just know that these two immortal beings are gloriously in love and sometimes decide to have different presentations. </p><p>I wrote this because I wanted to try my hand at writing soft wives. While my Aziraphale and Crowley are always soft regardless of their physical presentations, I thought it might be fun to let Aziraphale be woman shaped too for a change. </p><p>Thanks to Tarek and MovesLikeBucky for betaing and encouraging me. Lots of love to the SOSH server as well for the continued support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft snoring from next to her disappeared, pulling Aziraphale from her reading. She glanced over at what had previously been a lump under the soft blankets and found golden eyes blinking up at her. Aziraphale set down the book she’d been reading and reaching out to brush red, curly hair away from her wife’s face. Crowley smiled and wiggled her way out of the blankets.</p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Aziraphale said, as Crowley leaned into her touch.</p><p>“Morning.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “Do a lot of reading?”</p><p>“Oh, you know me. Finished several books.” Aziraphale linked their fingers together and gave Crowley’s hand a squeeze. “Did you sleep well, dearest?”</p><p>Crowley nodded, as she shifted to rest her head on Aziraphale’s lap. “Always sleep well when you’re here.”</p><p>Aziraphale set aside her book so Crowley could more easily rest her head on Aziraphale’s thighs and began to run her fingers through Crowley’s long hair. The demon hummed appreciatively as her eyelids fluttered closed. Aziraphale was more than happy to indulge her wife for a little while longer. They had all the time in the world, after all. It was why they’d fallen into their routine. Crowley still slept most nights and Aziraphale would sit and read while she did.</p><p>A few years after the failed apocalypse, Crowley had woken up woman shaped, as she tended to do every few years when it suited her. Aziraphale had realized it had been quite some time since she’d done it herself. So she’d changed too. And they’d been living that way together for the last few months. There’d been a short period back in the 1950s, when they’d lived together while Crowley was woman shaped, pretending to be husband and wife. And then after the almost apocalypse, they’d come together slowly, eventually living together as partners and further on, as husbands. So living now as wives was no different.</p><p>A shorter time than expected, Crowley shifted to lie on her back and looked up at Aziraphale, a smile on her face.</p><p>“Love you, angel,” she said, cheek pressed to her wife’s plump stomach.</p><p>The angel smiled. “And I love you, darling.”</p><p>“What would you like for breakfast? Anything at all, I’ll make it for you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Aziraphale blushed.</p><p>She knew Crowley loved to cook for her. She had learned to cook those few years ago, once they were together and on their own side. Cooking was part of Crowley’s love language. As were all the kind deeds she’d ever done for Aziraphale since they’d first met back in Eden. Actions spoke louder than any words and Crowley’s actions spoke only of love. Love for her angel. And oh, Aziraphale loved Crowley and loved being spoiled by her.</p><p>“Come on, angel. Anything at all,” Crowley said, a hint of teasing to her voice.</p><p>“Oh, would it be terrible if I wanted crepes?”</p><p>Crowley began to laugh and Aziraphale covered her face with her hands. She felt Crowley’s head leave her lap and the bed shift as the demon moved around. Slender fingers pried her hands from her face. Aziraphale’s face was warm and pink with embarrassment.</p><p>“Angel. Darling. Love. I said anything you want.”Crowley smiled at her. “I only tease because I love you and you’re so adorably predictable.”</p><p>“I am not predictable.”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “You very much are, angel. But that’s why I love you.”</p><p>Aziraphale wrinkled her nose as she pouted. Crowley leaned in and kissed the tip of her upturned nose.</p><p>“Crepes and brioche and anything else you want, my love.”</p><p>And Aziraphale blushed again, unable to help it when Crowley turned that endearment on her. Crowley chuckled again and leaned in to place gentle kisses on Aziraphale’s face. Her upturned nose. Her round cheeks. Her double chin.</p><p>“Stay here with your books and I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.”</p><p>Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley had slithered off the bed and out the door. The angel smiled fondly. She loved her wife so much. And her wife loved her just as much.</p><p>She leaned back against the headrest of their bed and sighed happily. It had been several years since the almost apocalypse and things between them had only become better. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen as Crowley gathered supplies and ingredients for cooking. She could also hear her wife singing softly to herself, a song Aziraphale didn’t recognize but sounded like it was full of love.</p><p>Though Aziraphale suspected that perhaps anything Crowley did, especially when she did it for Aziraphale, was full of love. It was one of the things that Aziraphale had first realized, back in 1941 after Crowley had saved the books for her. Looking back at so many of their interactions, Crowley did many things for Aziraphale because it made Aziraphale happy. Because that was how Crowley expressed her love. She was a being of action. While these days she was better about being able to say she loved Aziraphale and called her various terms of endearment, she still preferred to show her love.</p><p>And oh, Aziraphale wanted to show her love for Crowley too. She slipped out of bed, pulled on her robe, and quietly padded out to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway and watched Crowley. The radio was playing softly in the corner, the same song that Crowley was singing along to. She was swaying her hips along to the music. She had pulled on one of Aziraphale’s sweaters over her pyjamas and looked very comfortable. She was working intently to mix together the batter for the crepes. Aziraphale leaned against the doorway and smiled as her love radiated off of her. She loved watching Crowley cook, almost as much as Crowley loved to watch her eat.</p><p>A few minutes passed, as Aziraphale simply watched her wife work.</p><p>“Oi!” Crowley said, finally noticing Aziraphale watching her. “It’s breakfast in bed, angel! I’m supposed to bring food to you.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled as she walked over to and wrapped her arms around Crowley’s waist.</p><p>“I know, but I just love you so much.” She placed a gentle kiss against Crowley’s neck.</p><p>Crowley leaned back into her wife’s arms and sighed, contentedly. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale rested her cheek between Crowley’s shoulder blades. Crowley gently patted her arm.</p><p>“Go make your tea and let me finish making breakfast,” she said, a few minutes later.</p><p>Aziraphale placed another kiss against Crowley’s neck before letting her go and moving to the side to grab the kettle. She filled it with water and put it on the stove, on the burner in the corner, out of the way of Crowley’s skillet. She then busied herself preparing her angel wing mug and teapot with the loose leaves resting in a strainer. She’d always preferred loose tea leaves, even after tea bags had become popular.</p><p>When they’d moved from London to the South Downs, she’d stocked up on several of her favorite teas from her favorite shop in Soho. She was, as Crowley rightfully said, predictable and it had taken her many months to come around to the tea shop in Brighton. Crowley had offered to order her tea from the Soho shop but Aziraphale had lamented that it wasn’t the same.</p><p>The thing was: Aziraphale had always enjoyed spending time around humans. They were clever and wonderful beings. She loved living among them, talking to them, hearing about their lives, their stories. It was part of why Aziraphale loved books. The things humans came up with. But nothing was a replacement for the way humans spoke about themselves. It was why she loved frequenting places: restaurants, tea shops, theaters.</p><p>The tea kettle began to whistle and Aziraphale went over to remove it. She leaned in again and kissed Crowley’s cheek as she passed her.</p><p>“Would you like some, dearest?” she asked, as she poured the water into her teapot.</p><p>“Nah. I’ll have coffee in a bit.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded and replaced the kettle on the stove. She’d probably end up having another cup or two of tea. Crowley bumped her with her hip as Aziraphale stepped around her. Aziraphale chuckled and went back to preparing her tea. She let the tea leaves steep for the appropriate amount of time, before removing the strainer and carefully pouring the tea into her mug. She added milk but no sugar.</p><p>“Alright, back to bed with you and your tea. I’ll be in shortly with your crepes.”</p><p>“Yes, darling.”</p><p>Aziraphale grabbed her mug and headed back to the bedroom. She set the mug on the bedside table and slipped back under the covers. While she waited for Crowley to bring breakfast, she pulled out her book and continued reading where she’d left off when Crowley had woken up.</p><p>As she read, she heard Crowley swear under her breath and the clanking of dishes against each other. Aziraphale chuckled, utterly amused by her wonderful wife.</p><p>Soon enough, Crowley came into the bedroom with a tray held between her hands with a plate of crepes and brioche. Aziraphale smiled and set her book aside again. Crowley set the tray down on Aziraphale’s lap and smiled at her. On the tray were crepes with strawberries, from their garden, and cream and warm brioche with butter. </p><p>“Bon appetit, my love,” Crowley said.</p><p>Aziraphale blushed. “Oh. Oh, thank you, dearest.”</p><p>As she picked up her silverware to begin eating, Crowley came around to sit on her side of the bed and watch. Aziraphale took the first bite, her eyes closing as she savored the sweet taste of the crepes. She’d once said that she couldn’t get decent crepes anywhere but Paris. She’d been wrong. Turned out the best crepes were the ones her wife made with love.</p><p>She moaned audibly. “Oh, Crowley, you’ve outdone yourself again! These are absolutely delicious!”</p><p>“Only the best for you, angel love.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled and leaned over to kiss Crowley. This time it was Crowley’s turn to blush.</p><p>“Thank you, dear heart.”</p><p>Crowley mumbled and picked up the coffee mug off the tray. Aziraphale went back to eating her breakfast, while Crowley watched her and sipped her coffee. It had been a few months after the almost apocalypse, out to one of their dinners when Aziraphale first asked why it was that Crowley never really ate anything, weren’t the dinners boring for her? Crowley had explained that no, she enjoyed watching Aziraphale eat because it made Aziraphale happy.</p><p>It was why she’d taken up cooking. Aziraphale had learned to bake, back in 2020, because she’d had the time and the means. But Crowley, Crowley had learned to cook. Proper meals. Every dish that Aziraphale already loved and new ones she’d never tried before. And every single one of them was better than the previous time she’d had it. They were made by Crowley and thus made with love. Love made everything taste better.</p><p>Aziraphale finished eating the crepes and the brioche and sipped tea.</p><p>“Thank you again, my love. It was a fantastic breakfast.”</p><p>“Only fantastic?”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and set down her mug. She turned to face Crowley and gently cupped her face.</p><p>“Delicious. Delectable. Incredible. Marvelous.” She punctuated each word with a kiss on Crowley’s forehead, each cheek, and chin.</p><p>Crowley pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re ridiculous, angel.”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t have me any other way.”</p><p>“No. I wouldn’t.” Crowley kissed her again. “I love you, angel.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Crowley gathered up the tray and their mugs and slithered off to the kitchen again. Aziraphale was expecting her to leave the dishes in the sink and head back for a post-breakfast cuddle but when Crowley didn’t immediately return, she frowned. Then she heard the sound of water running.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely not.” She stood from the bed and marched into the kitchen. “Antonia J. Crowley, you put the dishes down right now.”</p><p>Crowley froze where she was standing at the sink. “I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>With a frown, Aziraphale walked over to her and shut off the faucet. “You made breakfast, I do the dishes, remember?”</p><p>“But I was already up and I figured…”</p><p>“No. You’ve done more than enough, my dear. Let me do the dishes.”</p><p>Crowley set down the dish she’d been washing and the washcloth. She smiled as she turned to face Aziraphale properly.</p><p>“I only wanted to spoil you.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “You do, dearest. Every day. Let me spoil you in return.”</p><p>“Alright, you win angel.” She leaned up and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. “Shall I make you a fresh cup of tea?”</p><p>“Oh, yes please.”</p><p>“As you wish, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled as Crowley left to grab their cups from the bedroom. She turned on the faucet and grabbed the washcloth Crowley had been using to begin cleaning the remaining dishes in the sink. She chuckled to herself, at how ridiculously domestic it was of them. And sure, they could’ve easily used miracles to clean the dishes or acquire food. But they both enjoyed the routine of it all. Doing things the human way. Aziraphale certainly thought tea and food tasted better when made the human way and Crowley seemed to agree.</p><p>As Aziraphale finished cleaning the dishes, Crowley moved around her as she made up their drinks. She set Aziraphale’s mug down on the counter near the sink and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek again.</p><p>“Love you, angel.”</p><p>“I love you, too, dearest.”</p><p>Crowley leaned against the counter with her mug held firmly between her hands. She smiled and sipped from her mug. Aziraphale could feel the love pouring off of her. That was another of the things that had changed. Crowley could love her freely and openly whenever she wanted. Even when she was doing mundane tasks like washing dishes.</p><p>She set the last of the dishes to dry in the dish rack and dried her hands. Crowley nudged the tea mug with her elbow.</p><p>“Still hot,” she said, raising her own mug to her lips.</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>Angel wing mug held between her hands, Aziraphale took a sip and hummed appreciatively. She took a step closer to Crowley and leaned in to rest her forehead against the demon’s. The steam from their cups wisped between them. Crowley’s golden eyes reflected the smile on her lips and the love in her heart. Aziraphale leaned in a little bit further, until their noses touched.</p><p>Crowley chuckled and shifted away. “You’re silly, angel.”</p><p>“But you love me anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Crowley leaned in and kissed her. They smiled at each other and walked to the living room. They sat together on the couch, their mugs in hand, and curled together to enjoy the morning. One of Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist, giving her plump side a squeeze as she rested her head on the angel’s shoulder. Aziraphale rested one of her hands on Crowley’s thigh. It was a good morning. It was a calm morning. It was a morning full of love. And Aziraphale was content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on twitter on my main <a href="https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on my sfw gen fandom <a href="https://twitter.com/2ambiace">@2ambiace</a> or my dbh <a href="https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon">@asexualhankcon</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>